1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an electrophoretic display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophoretic display (EPD) device is one of flat panel display devices, which is typically used for an electronic book (e-book), an electronic paper (e-paper), etc.
The EPD device may apply different voltages to two electrodes opposed to each other to display a text or an image by using an electrophoresis phenomenon in which a charged particle migrates toward an electrode having a polarity that is opposite to that of the charged particle. Since the EPD device is a reflection type display device that does not require a backlight unit, the EPD device may have low power consumption. Further, the EPD device may have improved contrast and wide viewing angle, and may provide high visibility.
Early EPD devices have been able to display only a black/white image. However, an EPD device for displaying a color image has recently been developed to display various contents.